


Together

by seasidesunset



Series: Apart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: Tony's perspective.





	

Tony licked his lips, smiling as Steve came down to his lab, “I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk about that shameless little display at the charity ball.”

“Tony, Bucky’s-”

“At therapy. You worry too much.” Tony smirked, more than ready to help Steve stop worrying. He hated how much Steve worried about Bucky. He was glad the guy was less prone to murder than before. But Steve was starting to lose sleep. It was starting to hurt seeing his boyfriend get so worked up for a guy who didn’t care much about himself or anyone else. Tony shook off the thought and hummed, moving closer, “So let’s talk about you flirting with that ambassador.”

“I was only being polite to her.” Steve tried to hide his smile. Tony grinned. Game on. This was just the distraction they both needed. 

“Polite. Uh huh. Cause you’re just sooo good. I see right through you, Rogers.” He grabbed Steve’s ass roughly, pressing against him, “I’ll be right back. Got something I think you’ll like. And you’ll kneel on the floor obediently, thinking about what you did wrong. Got it? I have eyes on you all the time, so I’ll know if you disobey. Not a single foot out of line.”

“Yes sir.” Steve kept his eyes down.

Tony smiled to himself as he ran upstairs. He didn’t quite know how Steve would react, but he thought he’d like it a good bit. He put on panties, thigh high fishnets, and kinky boots, grinning at himself in the mirror, bending over, “JARVIS! Take some pics. I look hot.”

Tony smirked, almost able to feel the resentment from the AI as the pictures snapped. Once he figured he had enough, he snuck back to the basement, seeing Steve kneeling perfectly. Tony stood in front of him, “Have you been thinking about what you did? How bad it was?”

“I was only....” Steve’s jaw dropped, eyes raking up Tony’s figure. 

Tony smirked, “String him up, Jarvis. Figure number four.”

Metal cuffs grabbed at Steve’s arms and legs, pulling him up and spreading his legs. Tony grinned. He loved seeing Steve like this, completely his. The cuffs were made just for him, to hold him despite his strength. Tony wandered closer, smirking. He could feel Steve’s curious eyes raking across his body. He smiled, bending to grab the flogger from where he kept it stored. 

“I was only being nice. It wasn’t too bad...” Steve mumbled.

Tony tutted, “If you’re going to keep just making excuses, I don’t want to hear it. Tony bent back down, grabbing a scarf and moving up, gagging him, then saying softly, “Snap for me.”

Steve snapped twice.

“Good. If it’s too much, just snap, okay love?” Tony smiled, then went serious again, hitting his thigh hard with the flogger, “You were flirting with her in front of me. Brazenly. I didn’t expect that from you.”

Steve groaned. Tony hit him again, “I thought you were loyal. Good. Pure. Guess I was wrong about you.”

Steve whined softly. Tony didn’t stop. “Ah ah! I don’t want to hear it. You were bad. Really really bad. And you know what happens when you’re bad, don’t you?”

The door slammed open. Bucky stood there, looking shocked. Tony almost laughed. It was the most emotive he’d ever seen the guy. Steve’s eyes widened. Tony dropped the flogger, ready to explain. He smirked a little, deciding a joke might lighten him up, “Jesus, ever heard of knocking?”

Before he knew what happen, he felt a crushing sensation on his neck. Tony struggled, hearing Steve’s noises as he fought against the chains. Damn it. If he could get out, then Tony would be fine. Tony felt his head getting lighter, afraid. Then, suddenly, the pain was gone. His suit was wrapped around Bucky, keeping him in a still condition. Tony shook off thoughts of what he could do with that and Steve. “Fuck... Thanks JARVIS, you’re a lifesaver... What the hell was that?” 

Bucky looked up, vicious and emotive, “He’s your friend. Your teammate. You are a disgrace.”

Tony rubbed his throat and went to get a drink, trying to breathe right again blinked, walking over and getting a drink of water from the sink, “Oh. My god. You don’t... of course you don’t know. Shit, this is a pretty awful way to find out... You realize you almost crushed my windpipe?”

“Steve, are you safe? I’ll get help, I’ll get you out, I swear...” 

Steve nodded a little, looking embarrassed. Tony laughed hard, picking the flogger back up and tracing it along Steve’s thigh. He grinned at the little shiver he could tell Steve was trying to suppress “Don’t worry, Sputnik. He likes it.”

Bucky fought harder against his restraints. Steve gave a sigh, snapping his fingers.

“Fiiine. I’m just saying, he didn’t have to spoil our fun.” Tony grabbed a key and undid the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Steve fell with a little huff, rubbing his wrists and glaring at Tony.

“Run. Just run, Stevie, I’ll be fine, just-”

“I’m not torturing him!” Tony rolled his eyes, “He’s my boyfriend!”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that? My Steve ain’t queer, and he’d never be with the likes of you. And even if it’s true, you beat your boyfriend when he’s bad? You disgust me.”

“The likes of me?” Tony turned around, looking furious, “Steve loves me. Besides, I’m a rich, handsome, and successful genius. What are you? A-”

“Tony, think about what you’re about to say.” Steve warned, sliding on boxers before moving over to Bucky, “It’s... It’s true. We’ve been dating for a while months now. Sort of a bit before you came here. Tony, can you let him out? I’ll keep him from hurting you, as long as you don’t talk about him like that.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Let him go, JARVIS.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief as the suit tore off of him, “Is he bad to you, Steve? We don’t have to stay here if he’s gonna wail on you, especially...” He looked at Tony again, “Like... that.”

“It’s a sex thing.” Tony groaned, “That you ruined, thank you very much.”

Bucky looked at Steve. Steve looked down sheepishly, “It... feels good. I really do like it. It’s... letting someone else have control. It’s nice.”

“He whipped you!”

“I know. And when I told him to stop, he stopped. Did you see how he let me down after I snapped?”

Bucky nodded a bit and blushed getting the look to his face he did when a new memory resurfaced, “There was this whore in Fr- nevermind. Yeah. I can sort of see where it would be...”

Tony grinned, grabbing Steve’s ass fondly, “Yeah. Pain can be fun.”

“Can I have a moment alone with Bucky?” Steve sighed, giving him a serious look. 

Tony groaned and left. He hated walking on ice constantly with Bucky. He got why they needed to, but now Steve was gonna be pissed. 

”-Why him of all people?!”

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs, hearing that through the door. His heart dropped. He had asked himself the same question, over and over. Steve was a really good guy, there weren’t a lot of things that made Tony feel like he deserved him. He rushed up, “JARVIS? Show me the footage from my lab.”

“Mr. Rogers has been unhappy past times you watch him without-”

“Just put it up!” He hissed, heart pounding. The holographic screen flickered on and Tony’s stomach dropped. Bucky was holding Steve close, kissing him. The love of his life, standing there in his lab, kissing a deadly assassin. No, no, Steve hated it where he thought of Bucky that way. But it was what he needed to think. He couldn’t dwell on that Bucky was Steve’s best friend since childhood, that they’d been through so much together.

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know, but it felt right.”

Tony was going to be sick.

“You’re... you’re asking me to cheat on Tony.”

“I’m asking you to leave Tony.”

“JARVIS. Please. Cut... cut the footage.” Tony curled up, hating that he got a glimpse of Bucky pulling Steve in for another kiss.

So this was it. He could never compete with Bucky, or Steve’s image of Bucky anyways. He sighed, realizing it would be cruel to make them leave just because Steve wasn’t with him anymore. He’d have to see them together every day. Holding hands. Cuddling. Watching movies. He’s have to watch the man he loved be with someone else. Tony trembled. Steve hated it when he drank. He didn’t want to. But he needed to. He stood slowly, looking away as Steve walked in.

Steve sighed, moving over and swiping away Tony’s tears. Tony flinched. Steve cupped his face, “Bucky kissed me. But I’ll wager you knew that already.”

“So is this it?” Tony choked out.

“What?” Steve blinked, “Is this... do you think I’m leaving you?”

“He asked. I know, you hate me watching. But... I...” Tony bit his lip. He hated that he was crying. It was weak. Pathetic.

“And you honestly think I would? Why? Because he’s my friend? He is, but... Tony, I love you. I love you so much and I always will.”

Tony looked up, “But I’m-”

“No. You’re not starting on that ‘bad person’ bullshit.” He growled, “I love you. And I’m yours.”

Tony hugged him tight, resting his head against Steve’s chest, relaxing a little, “Are you okay? I know we didn’t finish the scene but...”

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about Bucky. It was hard for him to see that. In fact, JARVIS? Tell Nat to come over as soon as she can. I bet Bucky needs someone right now and... I can’t be that person. He kept trying to convince me...” Steve sighed and shook his head.

Tony nodded, taking his hand gently. Steve smiled, kissing his knuckles gently, “Now, I really really am not okay with you using the cameras to spy on me.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t. I want to install... something so that you can’t view me without my permission, unless there’s a threat to my safety. And we're going to talk about this more. It's a breach of trust. Even if Bucky does do something again, I will tell you.”

“Yeah, I’ll work on it ASAP. I trust you, I just got worried. He’s not an unattractive guy.” 

Steve huffed, “And another thing.”

Tony groaned, realizing he was in trouble again for something else.

“I want to go public with our relationship. We’ll have to talk to the team and to PR, but... I’m ready for people to know you’re my boyfriend.”

Tony grabbed him and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips. Steve smiled back at his excitement, pulling him close, beyond happy that they were together.


End file.
